Tragic Love Affair
by walkinthesuns
Summary: Demi Lovato lives for "Sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll" until she meets Wilmer in a club. Will he change her life to the better?


„Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas Break up", „no more jemi love?"

I'm getting sick and tired of all these headlines. Why do people feel the need to know everything about someones private life. It's not like I'm the first person to be in a relationship with someone.

I heard someone entering the room. "Demi, are you okay?"

"uhm, hi mom. Yeah of course? Why wouldn't I?" I smiled lightly.

"Don't listen to the things they say in the magazines. They're just trying to make you feel bad".

My mom had this worried look on her face that I hated so much. I hated it when she wanted me to be honest. There are some things you can't be honest about. Like my little problem.

"Mom, I'm fine! Believe me. I don't care what people say" Little did she know that I do care about things people write about me or say about me.

She stood there for what felt like hours when she decided to leave the room.

Finally, I can't take lying to my mother.

I sat on my bed thinking about Joe breaking up with me.

_"Demi, we need to talk" _

I knew something was wrong back then

_"Sure. What's up!?"_

_Joe swallowed hard before he started to say the things I least expected._

_"You know uhm.. my team.. I mean my dad talked to me last night and.. I think it's better if we break up."_

_Am I hearing right? Did he just say he wanted to break up? _

_"Are you kidding me?"_

_"Actually no. I'm so sorry, but you know..-"_

_"Wait, what does your father have to do with us ?"_

_"He said I have to think about the things I want from life. He wants me to know that everything I do has an effect on my career."_

_Did he mean that by breaking up he would get more money or be more successful?_

_"But.. I.. I don't understand"_

_"Actually, now that Camp Rock 2 is done and its release only a few weeks away, I think that would make the movie more successful, don't you think? Weren't you the one to say that you don't want the movie to flop?"_

I was thinking about that day until someone knocked on my door.

"Anna here!"

"Come in!"

With that she entered the room. Anna was actually a good looking blonde haired girl. She could wear almost anything and was popular. People liked her right away and so did I.

Before we went to a party, she always came to mine and we looked through my closet, trying to find something for her and for me. Most of the time, I was jealous because she looked so much better in my clothes than I did.

Closing the door behind her, she jumped on my bed and was a little bit too happy.

"Hey demz, what do you think about going out tonight?"

I already knew what she actually meant with going out.

"Uhm, I'm not sure.. you know.. Joe and stuff"

"Still not over him?"

How was I supposed to be over him? It's been a week since he broke up.

"Girl, if you want to do well at that tour with them, you better stop being all depressed and go out with me instead. It's going to be fun"

Aw shit the tour. It wouldn't be long until I had to see Joe again.

"Anyways, I saw him with a girl.. I think I even know her name.. uhm.."

My eyes widened. How could he date someone else just a few days after he left me? I didn't even need to think about it. I was going to party with Anna.

"Ah! I remember, her name is –"

"Stop! It's okay! I'm coming with you! Let me just take a shower, fine?"

Anna and I stood in front of a night club called "Rouge". It looked totally uninteresting from the outside but it was hella fun inside.

The guard at the door noticed me. He let us pass the others and enter the club.

I totally loved that celebrity life. People gave free clothes, free make-up and let you attend cool partys. No one ever asked me about my age. I just needed to show them that I was "famous" enough to maybe promote their club somewhere and then I was able to get in.

Anna went through the crowd and I knew where she was going. At the back of the club was a dark room hidden by only a curtain. Not that private since you could look through the curtain, but nobody cared about what happened behind them anyways.

She high-fived one of the guys sitting there, called John. He was a nice guy and he was able to get the best stuff.

I sat down next to him. He looked at me and couldn't help but grin at me.

"You know, Dem. I love you! I actually do. You are so much fun to be around and you never say no. There should be more people like you".

I had to laugh about this comment because he was right. I could be a fun person to be around.

John looked to the curtain where a random dude stood. Probably a guard or something taking care about the VIPs. You know, this dark little room we were in was actually the VIP section.

I wondered who else came here. Selena probably never went here, but I believe that Miley was here once, doing the same things I do.

He nodded and then John took out a small bag with white powder. I knew this too well.

He put a little bit on the desk and formed a line with a razor, something I sadly knew just as well as the powder.

He looked up, probably searching for a volunteer. His eyes ended up looking into mine.

"Do you want to start?"

Hell yeah. That would be the only way to forget about Joe and everything that's happening right now.

Then he gave me a pink straw. Everyone started cheering for me. I loved that feeling.

But nothing could compare with the feeling of being loved by thousands of fans in an arena, playing your own songs and hearing people sing along.

If they knew about what I do every weekend, I would probably have zero fans.

Anyways, I started inhaling the thin line in front of me and I swear I could feel the coke running from my nose up right to my brain.

I leaned back and closed my eyes for a second. Nothing feels better than this and there were better things to come.

"Awesome!" John started laughing.

Anna followed me and inhaled a second thin line. After everyone had done the same, we got up to party.

The night was ours.

One of Rihannas Songs started playing and I couldn't help but start to dance with Anna.

I was so happy and everything felt good. We sang along to a remix of rude boy and ended up dancing with two random guys.

They were cute, but I didn't care for them anyway. All I cared about was the high I felt and my wish to make it last forever.

After the song ended, the guys introduced themselves.

The one I danced with was Alex and Anna's partner was Drew.

We sat down in the same VIP area we were before and started talking. I actually didn't listen, but I believe someone offered me a drink.

Drew handed me a cocktail and I took a sip.

"oh my god what is this?"

I didn't expect anything like this. It looked like a Sex on the beach, but it tasted more like Vodka than anything else.

"Girl, this is pure Vodka". Alex looked at me as if he wanted me to drink more.

So did I.

How the hell did they make it look like a cocktail when it was only pure Vodka?

I lost count on how much I drunk, but I stood up, grabbed Alex and pushed him on the couch near the table with the few chairs. I heard Anna laughing and shouting "God, that's why I love her! She's so much fun, don't you think!".

I started making out with Alex until someone pushed me away from him.

Unable to stand on my two feet, I stumbled a little bit.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Alex screamed in shock.

I couldn't even see clearly, but the guy grabbed Alex by his shirt and pushed him to the curtain.

He watched them leaving until he turned around to look at me.

Hell, was he a police men or something? He totally looked like one.

"Ex-cuse me. Who a-are you?". The guy probably didn't understand me, because he raised his eyebrows.

Knowing I would tumble in a few seconds, he took my hand and sat me down on a chair.

"You shouldn't be up this late. Especially not in a place like this." His voice rang through the mess that was my head and I couldn't help but smile.

The sound of his words were so comforting and I knew he cared about me, even though he didn't know me.

"I will take you home. And your friend as well."

Oh god, not home. If my mother sees me like this, she will kill me.

"Don't please.." I whispered

He looked at me. He was obviously confused.

I heard Anna coughing, trying to get attention.

"Uhm, I think.. if she gets home, she'll get in a lot of trouble".

Thanks Anna…

Everything in my head was moving. My thoughts were spinning around. Too much alcohol and too much coke in my head.

"uhm.. then... I will take you to a hotel or something. You can't stay here. You aren't even allowed to be here in the first place. How old are you anyways?"

I gestured a 17 with my fingers and his eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing here! Get up! We're leaving."

Anna shouted at him "We're not going anywhere! First, you tell us your name."

He looked at her and then let out a loud sigh.

"My name is Wilmer."


End file.
